


Making the Naughty List

by LadyPaigeC



Series: As It Should Be [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Desk Sex, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Not a whole lot of plot, Reindeer, Smut, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take some time to celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: As It Should Be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/600364
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Making the Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serindipitysays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindipitysays/gifts).



> My (inexcusably late) Secret Santa gift. I hope you enjoy it, Erin!

Rose breathed in the steam wafting from her mug before taking a sip of her tea in an attempt to chase away the fog of sleep. The soft material of her pajamas slid across the skin of her legs and almost tempted her to turn around and go back to bed. She’d barely made a sound as she padded into the console room, but the Doctor lifted his head from the mess of wires that comprised his latest project and homed in on her.

“Rose!” He jumped up from his seat and ran over to his wife. After kissing her on the cheek, his eyes took in what she was wearing and his forehead wrinkled. “Why so many layers?

Rose glanced down at the cotton flannel pajamas, heavy socks, and thick robe she had on. She stepped into the Doctor’s personal space and ran her finger down his chest. “Don’t think I wasn’t gonna surprise you with my new Christmas teddy…” Rose leaned back and directed the rest of her comment toward the ceiling, “but it was bloody freezing this morning.”

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah…”

Rose narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“I picked up Bill. She’s in the galley getting something to eat. The TARDIS probably didn’t want her to be scandalized if she caught you wearing...or not wearing...that-”

“It wouldn’t be the first time we scandalized her,” Rose said with a purr to her voice.

“Yes. And the last time she walked in on us, it was a month before she’d step onto the TARDIS again.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “It was a month for her, you cheated and skipped ahead.”

“Well, I’d rather not have it happen again. The only one I want ogling my wife’s backside is me.”

Rose laughed. “More like you don’t want to hear her go off on your pasty white arse for two hours.”

“It’s almost Christmas, I didn’t wake up this morning with the intention of being abused-”

“Did you sleep last night?”

“No-”

“Then you can’t complain.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows drew together. “Oi, I didn’t make myself Scottish to not complain.”

Rose shook her head with a fond sigh. “Doctor...”

“It’s Christmas, Rose.”

“Time machine. It’s not Christmas just yet.”

The Doctor crossed his arms. “Semantics.”

Rose smiled her tongue touched grin. “How the tables have turned, my love.”

The Doctor couldn’t help himself, he leaned in to chase after that teasing appendage.

“Oi! There are others on board!”

The two sprung apart and looked sheepishly in Bill’s direction.

Rose handed her mug to the Doctor and moved swiftly across the room to give Bill a hug. “Sorry, darling. I promise I’ll try and behave.” 

Bill snorted with a roll of her eyes. “That’ll be the day. You two are so sickeningly in love it makes it hard for those of us sadly single to be around you.”

“Oh! What happened with Penny? Was it because we-”

“No. It was nothing that you two did. She’d been surprisingly accepting of me traveling around with aliens.”

“Oi! Not an alien. Still human thank you very much.” Rose crossed her arms with a huff.

“Fine. A time traveling alien and his immortal human wife.”

A smile tugged at Rose’s lips. “Glad we got that sorted. So what happened with Penny? I thought it was going well?”

Bill flopped down in one of the many seats scattered around the console room and shrugged. “Her ex came calling. They’d been together for 11 years, and decided to give it another try.”

Rose sat down next to Bill and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. We’d only been dating a few weeks. I hadn’t gotten a chance to get too attached.”

Rose stood and pressed a kiss to the top of Bill’s head. “I don’t believe that for a second. When you love, you do it whole-heartedly. It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

“Me too. You remind of Rose when I first met her,” the Doctor said fondly. “Chip obsession and all.”

Rose snuggled into the Doctor’s side pressed her lips to his shoulder. “Shut up.”

“You’re still one of the most compassionate people I’ve ever met and aren’t I just the luckiest man in the universe to have you.”

Rose’s breath caught in her throat and she twinned her fingers in her husband’s unruly locks. Raising herself onto her tippy toes, she pulled him down for a kiss.

The Doctor tugged her more firmly against his front and groaned when Rose did that thing with her tongue that he liked so much.

Bill sighed loudly.

Rose pulled back with a blush.

“Sorry, Bill.”

“I want it on the record that you only lasted about 2 minutes into your promise. You think I’d be used to it by now. Oh, wait. I am.”

Rose shook her finger at Bill. “Hush. I know you’re used it, but still it was insensitive of me. You’d think my husband of 50 years was rubbing off on me.”

“Oi!”

“Rude and not ginger. It’s who you are, love.”

The Doctor grumbled and headed for the console. He started flicking switches and throwing levers, a little harder than was necessary if the flickering lights of the rotor was any indication. 

Rose leaned back against the railing and smirked at his antics. 

“So where are we headed today?”

She drew her eyes away from her husband’s backside and to her young friend. “Christmas dinner.”

“But Christmas is still nearly a week off.”

“We knew you’d want to spend your Christmas with Moira, but since we have this magnificent time machine you can spend ours with us, too.” 

Bill grinned brightly. “Well, then it’s a good thing I thought to bring your gifts with me, wasn’t it.”

“You didn’t need to get us anything.”

“Presents?” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “I swear sometimes I think I’m married to a 2000 year old toddler.”

“You weren’t calling me a toddler last night when-”

Bill shot up out of her seat and covered her ears. “Absolutely not. I draw the line at having to hear replays of your sex life.”

Rose hissed, “Doctor..”

“Fine. Sarah Jane’s it is.”

“Who’s Sarah Jane?”

“An old friend who invited us for Christmas dinner.”

“Oh, but-” Bill tugged on her jacket.

“She is especially looking forward to meeting you.” Rose said to Bill with a smile.

“Me?”

“Sarah used to travel with the Doctor and she runs a...sort of support group for former companions.”

“Support group is a bit of an exaggeration, dear.”

Rose’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Oh, I don’t know, Doctor. Love ‘em an’ leave ‘em seemed to be a bit of a thing with you. I can see why-”

“Club! It’s more of a club for former companions! Monthly meetings, dinners, fond reminiscences of traveling with me.”

Rose snorted. “They hardly ever talk about you.”

“What?”

“They do have dinners and Sarah Jane is very good at finding out if someone needs something and offering her support, but it really is just a small group of people who’ve had an experience that’s difficult for most people to relate to who get together and have a good time with each other.”

“Me! That shared experience was traveling with me! How can they not even mention me?”

Rose walked up to the controls and took over from the Doctor in piloting the TARDIS to their friend’s house. “Well they don’t have a rule about not talking about you, but Martha said their actual adventures with you hardly ever come up.”

The Doctor stood pouting while Rose flipped the final lever sending them spinning into the time vortex.

The TARDIS landed with nary a bump. Rose kissed the Doctor on the cheek and pushed him toward the door. “You and Bill head on out, I’ve got to get changed. I’ll hardly be a mo.’”

\--

Rose closed the door behind her and stopped short less she crash into the Doctor. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

The Doctor backed up and casually leaned against the wall opposite the TARDIS and pointed above them. Rose glanced up to see a small sprig of mistletoe. “Didn’t want to miss my opportunity.” 

Rose shook her head, but stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. It started chastely enough, but the Doctor wasted no time in pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

They broke apart to the sound of Jamie’s disgust. “Ugh! Someone really ought to toss a bucket of ice water over the two of you. Can’t you even go twenty minutes without a public snogging session?”

Sarah Jane chided Jamie as the four of them walked from the hallway to the dining room, “I think it’s sweet that your parents still love each other after all this time. Not many couples today make it to even 10 years, and here they are more than 50 years in.” 

Jenny stood from her spot next to Bill to give her mother a hug. “It is sweet Aunt Sarah, but you don’t have to see them all the time. They’re incorrigible. The last time we went on a family trip, Mum managed to lose half her clothing and then they got arrested for public indecency.”

Jamie nodded at his sister. “And when they took Bill to-”

“No!” Bill yelled and covered her ears. “We are not ever going to talk about what happened on Centaurius Prime.”

Rose blushed and pushed the Doctor toward a chair. “Okay, okay. We’ll behave.”

The Doctor smirked. “At least through dinner.”

Bill smiled at Jenny. “I’m gonna go on a trip with Jenny and Jamie, so you two can…” Bill gestured between the Rose and the Doctor, “celebrate Christmas however it is you want.”

Jenny grabbed Bill’s hand under the table. “We’ll bring her back in a week.”

Rose arched one eyebrow. “A week our time or yours?”

“Yours.”

Rose pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. She’d seen the attraction between the two, but it always seemed that one or the other was in a relationship and hadn’t been the right time. _Poor Jamie. Having to be around the two of them for the foreseeable future with Jenny being just like her father._

She glanced at Clara who was laughing at something Danny said, then to Jamie who was looking longingly at Clara. Rose sighed. _Poor Jamie._

Mickey carried a turkey in from the kitchen, followed by Martha, as Sarah Jane announced, “Okay everyone, time to eat.”

\--

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and into a frozen landscape with snow blowing all around her. She pulled her parka hood tighter and turned toward the door. “Doctor, this isn’t Woman Wept!”

The Doctor stepped out of the timeship with a quirk to his lips and locked the door behind him. “Oh, really?”

Rose narrowed her eyes at her husband, not trusting the casual tone to his voice in the least. “What are you up to?”

“What do you mean?”

“This wasn’t the TARDIS taking us off course. You’re up to something. Where are we?”

The Doctor slipped Rose’s hand into his own and squeezed. “A little Christmas surprise. C’mon, love.”

Rose huffed in mock annoyance, but she knew she’d follow the Doctor anywhere he asked.

They walked through a forest and were protected for the most part from the storm by the surrounding evergreen trees. When they emerge from the forest there was nothing but snow and snow drifts for miles. Rose shivered and rubbed her arms. 

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?”

The Doctor scoffed and pulled some mittens from his pocket. “When was the last time that...you know what? Don’t answer that. I know exactly where we are. We’ll be there in just a mo’.”

They rounded an embankment and came to a stop before a singular pole decorated with red and white ribbon standing no taller than the Doctor in the desolate landscape. Rose tilted her head. “What on Earth?”

“Where on Earth, you mean.” He nodded to a small engraved plaque running down the side of the marker.

Rose leaned in closer and gasped. “The North Pole? But there’s nothin’ here.”

The Doctor pulled Rose up against him and leaned in for a kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched. The Doctor spun her in a circle past the decorative pole and when she opened them once again they stood at the edge of a bustling little town. It looked to Rose like they were standing inside a snow globe. The world outside was hazy and although she could see the blizzard raging beyond, there was a protective screen keeping all but a light flurry from getting through.

Rose’s mouth hung open as she twirled around to take everything in. “But…”

The Doctor grinned and whispered in her ear, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“No! You’re not serious!”

The Doctor’s smile only grew brighter and he reached out his hand to her.

They walked toward the picturesque village, and when the Doctor saw a small, pointy eared fellow hustling past, he called out, “Oi! Where’s your boss?” 

The elf stopped in his tracks and looked the Doctor up and down. “He’s a little busy with it being Christmas Eve an’ all.”

“Christmas is still a month off.”

The elf shook his head. “I don’t know what yer smokin’ Big Guy, but tonight’s Christmas Eve.”

“Forgot to check the coordinates again, Doctor?” Rose poked her tongue out of the side of her smile and batted her eyelashes.

The Doctor bristled and dragged Rose toward the biggest building. “He’s an old friend, I’ll find him myself.”

The elf chuckled. “Yeah, good luck with that Big Guy.”

The Doctor stormed off with Rose trailing behind him trying to keep her laughter in check.

“Big Guy? I’m not _the_ Big Guy.”

Rose giggled. “I don’t know, compared to the elves you are pretty big.”

“They’re not elves, Rose. They’re Noellians. And Santa is their king. And speaking of Santa, he’s the Big Guy. Not me.”

“Maybe there’s somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me. I mean red bicycle when I was 12, right? Have you’ve just been hidin’ it from me all these years?”

The Doctor ruffled his hair and stammered. “That...that was just me being a sentimental old fool.” 

Rose stopped him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “But you’re my sentimental old fool, and I love you for it.”

They reached the workshop and saw groups of elves running to and fro.

The Doctor called out above the cacophony. “Oi! Anyone seen Santa?”

One of the elves snorted. “Good luck with that, mate. It’s the night before Christmas.”

“I just want to introduce my wife to Santa.”

“You picked a fine bloody time, Big Guy.”

“Stop calling me Big Guy.”

The elf shook his head and walked off.

The Doctor once again grabbed Rose’s hand. “Come on. His office is this way.” 

When they made it to Santa’s office it was empty, and the Doctor huffed his annoyance and ran his hands through his curls. His long curls.

 _He needs a haircut._ Rose looked him over rather appreciatively - the way his hair stood puffed out and his jacket and shirt stretched across his chest. She leaned back against the door and snicked the lock. Unzipping her coat as she moved, she sauntered toward the Doctor.

“What- What are you doing?”

“Trying to make it onto the naughty list?” Rose let her coat drop to the floor.

“Rose…”

“Yes, Doctor?” Her shirt, trousers, and boots soon followed. She hopped up and sat perched on the desk in the center of the room in only her bra and knickers.

The Doctor unfastened the button of his own trousers and caged her in between his arms. Rose snuck her hand into the Doctor’s pants and grasped his cock. “Rose!”

“You’ll find I can be very, very good at being very, very bad.”

“Bloody hell!”

The Doctor lifted Rose’s hips up and dragged her knickers down her legs. When they were free, she wrapped them around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss. 

He dropped his hand between her legs and ran his fingers along her slit. Her head fell back as he entered her with one finger and then another. She blindly pulled at his clothing and pushed them away from his body as best she could. 

“Doctor, if you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to-,” she cut off as he yanked her to the very edge of the desk. 

He lined himself up to her entrance and slowly pushed into her heat.

They both stopped breathing for a moment until Rose wriggled against him. He pistoned his hips and withdrew before slamming back into her. Rose braced her arms behind her sending Santa’s lists fluttering off the desktop.

Rose giggled earning a glare from the Doctor. “Sorry, but I think I’m literally on the naughty list.”

“You’re too coherent is what you are.”

The Doctor reached a hand to his wife’s temple and caressed the side of her face. With the next thrust of his hips re-entered her body as well as her mind. The sensation of being filled by him body and soul ramped up her arousal like it always did and she had to work at not coming then and there. 

The Doctor for his part adjusted the angle he was entering her so that with every pass he was hitting her clit.

Rose’s breathing turned ragged and she clenched her muscles around the Doctor’s cock dragging a moan from him. 

“Come for me, Rose.”

“I need-” 

“What, darling? What do you need?”

She shook her head from side to side and met each of his thrusts. 

“Love?”

Frantically, Rose pulled the Doctor closer and rested her temple against his. One of his hands fluttered to her chest, pushed her bra up, and squeezed the soft flesh.

“Oh!”

His agile fingers flicked over the nipple and Rose screamed her release. Her orgasm pulsed through their bond and pushed the Doctor into his own climax. Their mutual pleasure rippled back and forth drawing the experience out for the both of them. The Doctor’s legs gave way and he collapsed onto Rose.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” Rose ran her hands up and down the Doctor’s back. He hadn’t even taken off his coat she realized with some amusement. They hadn’t had a shag like that in ages.

The Doctor finally pushed off of her and helped her straighten her undergarments. He handed her her clothing and then tucked himself back into his pants and trousers.

Rose jumped off the desk and fixed the papers that they’d knocked off as best she could.

“God. I can’t believe we just did that.” She ambled over to the door and grinned at the Doctor over her shoulder. “Let’s go find-” She pulled open the door to see Santa standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Santa!”

Rose blushed and attempted to smooth her clothing as if that would hide what they’d just been doing. Santa sniffed, the heavy sent of sex still strong in air.

The Doctor opened his mouth, but Santa just raised his hand and sighed. “If you had to pick a night to visit, at least you’re here at a time when I needed you.”

Rose blinked, suddenly tongue tied.

The Doctor walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips. “Oh? What seems to be the problem, Nick?”

“The sled’s thermal regulator is on the blink. Can’t take the chance it’ll go while I’m off delivering tonight.”

“That’s easy. I can fix that up in no time.”

“Your sled has an engine? What about the reindeer?”

The Doctor looked at Rose as if she’d dribbled on her shirt. 

“Well, how was I supposed to know Santa is real, but the reindeer aren’t?”

Santa grabbed his belly as he chuckled. “Oh, ho ho, my dear, the reindeer are as real as I am. They’re in the yard outside playing. They just haven’t flown the sled in years. I don’t know why they stopped, but I didn’t want to push them to do something they didn’t want to anymore when I had the technology to fly the sleigh without them.”

“So they just hang about?”

“Yes. It’s a little lonelier out there without them, but I love them all the same.”

“Can I see them, while you and the Doctor tinker?”

“I don’t tinker, Rose Tyler! I am an expert in mechanical-”

Rose kissed the Doctor’s cheek before looping her arm in his and heading for the barn where the sled and reindeer were. “You absolutely tinker, sweetheart.”

Rose was so excited to see the reindeer - Rudolph really did have a bright red nose - that she didn’t even notice when the Doctor and Father Christmas slipped off together to look over the issue with the sled’s engine.

The deer for their part seemed to love Rose as well. They surrounded her and jostled each other for her attention. 

Rose ran her hand along Rudolph’s flank and his nose lit up a bright red. Rose clapped her hands as all the reindeer took off galloping around the paddock hopping and jumping with joy. Rudolph kicked off the fencing to launch himself into the air. Rose’s breath caught in her throat as he raced across the sky twirling and looping against the inky backdrop.

The other deer bounced around the pen trying to follow, but couldn’t get more than a few feet off the ground. 

Rose’s fingers sparked with golden energy and her eyes took on a similar glow.

The reindeer rubbed against Rose and with each touch of her hand against their heads and necks, they shimmered with energy from Bad Wolf. Before long, Santa’s whole herd was flying and frolicing in the air.

“Well, I’ll be…”

Rose turned her head and saw Santa standing along the fence line watching the reindeer with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

“Why’d they stop pulling the sleigh? They look so happy up there flying.”

“My dear, this is the first they’ve flown in nearly 35 years. I...I can’t believe it.”

Rose held up her hands and looked at her palms. “Oh.”

Santa asked, “How’d you do it? Get them to fly again?”

“I…” 

The Doctor walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck before resting his hand on her waist. “She’s fantastic, my wife.”

Santa nodded while watching his pets. “That she is, Doctor. More impressive than you at any rate.”

At the Doctor’s affronted gasp, Santa grabbed his belly and laughed. His twinkling eyes met Rose’s and he winked. Her grin widened and a hint of her tongue poked out the side.

“I’m so glad you came to visit tonight, Doctor, Rose.”

“It was our pleasure.”

Santa’s smile turned wicked and Rose blushed. “Shut up. I didn’t mean like that!”

“Don’t worry about it, I do understand. Come back to the house and meet my wife. And you have to promise to have dinner with us in the new year.” Santa began walking toward his home with the Doctor and Rose trailing behind him.

“Oh, we’d love to! Wouldn’t we, Doctor?” Rose turned to the Doctor and he couldn’t say no to her in the best of times, let alone when her eyes were shining brightly and her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

“If you’d like.” He took her hand and continued onward.

At the door of Santa’s cottage were a pair of identical, arguing elves. 

“I’m telling you-”

“No! I’m telling you-”

“Cane. Candy. Enough with the yelling. The lads are coming out with me tonight and they need to be hitched up to the sleigh.”

Both elves turned in unison, mouths dropped open. “Are you feeling okay, sir?”

“The deer haven’t flown in decades.”

“Maybe we should call the missus to check you for a fever.”

“Do you have the chills?”

“Maybe you’re feeling hot and clammy?”

“Oh, hush you two.” A young and gorgeous redhead came to the door shaking her head. She leaned in and kissed Santa on the cheek. “Now go on and do as Santa asked so you can come back and have my gingerbread and cocoa.”

The Doctor’s eyes had gone wide, and Mrs. Claus grinned wickedly. “What? You’re the only 2000 year old alien allowed to have a hot, young human wife?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened even further and Rose covered her mouth in an attempt to smother her giggles. “She’s got you there, Doctor.”

Rose and Mrs. Claus shared a smile. “My name’s Holly. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Doctor and Rose Tyler. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Oh, thank you. I, uh...how’d you know about us or well me? I’ve never met Santa before.”

Holly’s nose crinkled with her laugher. “No, but, well, Nick just knows these things. And when he met the Doctor a few years back, you or rather your absence really made an impression, so when we heard you were back in this universe-”

“How on Earth did you find that out?”

Holly shrugged. “Everybody nowadays has an Elf on a Shelf. They’re like nanny cams for Nick and the other Noellians ”

“No!”

Holly nodded at Rose. “Yup. There’s very little that happens on Earth, that Nick doesn’t know.”

“Isn’t that a little...I don’t know, unethical?”

“Why? It says right on the box that the Scout Elves report back to the North Pole.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think people really believe that.”

Mrs. Claus laughed. “Probably not, but…,” her mouth pulled into a wry smile, “how much more honest can we be about it?”

Rose bit her lip.

“Enough about that. Come in for some hot cocoa, we have another 15 minutes before Nick has to hit the sky.”

\--

The fire in the TARDIS library was crackling and giving off authentic waves of heat. Rose was cuddled up against the Doctor’s side, eyes fighting to stay open. “Ho’ come you never tol’ me you met the real Santa b’fore?”

The Doctor ran his hand along Rose’s arm and kissed the crown of her head. “I thought it was a hallucination caused by the psychic attack by a telepathic, alien parasite.”

Rose’s eyes snapped open and focused on the Doctor’s profile. “You wha’?”

“I didn’t realize he was _real_.”

After a long drawn out moment, Rose’s giggles got the better of her and she collapsed backward onto the rug. 

The Doctor braced his arms on either side of her. “Are you quite alright, love?” 

Her chest rose and fell with the effort of calming her breathing. “Tryna catch my breath.”

“Would you like some of mine?”

Rose’s tongue poked out from between her teeth. “That might be a good idea.” She lifted her hands to the back of the Doctor’s head and ran her fingers through the soft hair there.

She drew him to her and soon enough thoughts of anything but their shared pleasure was chased from their minds.


End file.
